


Anthea's Assignments - A Very Happy Anniversary

by LadyElayne



Series: Anthea's Assignments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the time for celebration, Anthea has been with Mycroft for 15 years, and Mycroft never one to shy away from his gratitude towards her, treats her to a very special night. What do you give a woman who can get you anything your hearts desire? Your lover of course! </p><p>The final chapter in Happy Anniversary has been posted! The final part of the AA series, Blue Birthday will be up shortly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks once again to my multi-talented Beta, Rehfan! She is a gem to the fan fic world and if you have not read her stuff...you need to do that. it is deliciously dirty and full of wonderful plot twists and angst!

** _Since i had so much for this portion of AA, I reformatted it, and broke it into 3 chapters. You have already read chapters 1 and 2, but the third one is all new, and finishes the story.**_

 

The following day at the office was just like any other: filled with meetings to be scheduled, phone calls to intercept, and dinners to be confirmed. I was very good at maintaining my business mind, but occasionally I would see Mycroft’s lustful glare when he thought I wasn’t watching. His eyes would cloud briefly as a small smile spread across his features. For the most part I put the previous night’s excitement behind me, thinking that it was merely post coital indulgence, not that I wouldn’t absolutely love to replay it whenever possible -- hopefully with Greg in the room physically. But I honestly expected that their proposal was merely sex talk. That was until about a week later.

            My anniversary with Mycroft was that weekend, and I had mostly forgotten the promises that Mycroft had made regarding my present. I knew that he had a special dinner planned and it was probable that he would have a gift of some nature to present to me; more than likely some lacy, silk thing he wished me to model for him. It was a bit odd at first when Mycroft would give me such gifts, but it became yet another part of our somewhat strange relationship.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first gift that he gave me was for my 21st birthday. It was the first birthday I had while under his employ and I had just become his assistant a few months beforehand. I was surprised and elated to be working with him at such a young age, but he said that my history thus far proved me to be the perfect person to fulfill his needs. That night he took me to a wonderful restaurant where we shared one of the best meals of my life. After dessert he gave me a beautifully wrapped box and told me that I couldn’t open it until we got back to the office. I had no idea what he was planning, nor did I expect to be going back to his office, but I was his assistant and birthday or not, work was work.

At this point I had a terrible crush on my stoic boss; he was everything I wanted in a lover: all business but with a deep sensual nature that overflowed into his everyday life. Everything that came into contact with any of Mycroft’s senses was exquisite, his clothing was always finely made from the softest materials. His choices in food and music were divine and it deeply offended him if any of these delicate senses were harassed by anything less than perfection. I hadn’t known him to take a lover in the few months that we had known each other and though I knew he wasn’t opposed to the idea, I had trouble imagining anyone in existence being perfect enough to appeal to his desires. But if given the chance, I would do my best.

            Once we arrived back at the office, he dimmed the lights to a more appealing glow and told me to go into the private washroom and open my gift. As I headed towards his plush bathroom I saw him remove his suit jacket and tie, and stride over to the bar. The bathroom was a perfect reflection of his office: mahogany and marble, with gold faucets and fluffy towels. Standing at the vanity I opened my gift, trying so hard not to ruin the burgundy paisley paper. Inside the box was a beautiful handwritten note:

                          Anthea, my dear ~

I hope you have had a very lovely birthday thus far. 

Please accept this gift as a token of my esteem and respect for you. 

I would be very pleased if you would allow me to see if it suits you as much as I believe it will.

I will be waiting….

                                                Mycroft

 

Unfolding the gold tissue paper I saw deep green silk and lace. A blush crept up my chest and I could feel my cheeks heat up as I took the fabric from the box and held it up. It was a sheer baby doll nightie with a see-through lace top and flowing bottom half. Nestled inside the fabric was a very tiny g-string made of similar sheer lace. It was absolutely stunning, but the thought of leaving the bathroom with it on was enough to make my stomach clench and my hands shake. As I laid the nightie on the counter and slid the box out of the way, my hand grazed across something else nestled within the tissue -- a small velvet box. My breath hitched as I drew it out. The soft red box in my palm shook as I pried it open. Inside there was an unbelievably beautiful emerald pendant so clear and green that it took my breath away. It was emerald cut and had to be at least 4 carats. I took it out of the box I held it up and my eyes began to burn. “Holy…hell…,” I whispered.

“Beautiful, isn’t it, dear?” I heard Mycroft say from outside the door. His voice shook me from the tunnel vision I developed at the sight of such a beautiful necklace. I stuttered, “Yes…it’s breathtaking.”

“I have a drink prepared for you. Will you be joining me shortly?”

I could hear the smile in his voice and for some reason it calmed me, allowed me to breathe and I quickly slid from my black dress and put on the sheer nightie. It turned out to be exactly the right size and I looked quite good in it. The top was far more see-through than I had imagined but the goddess style showed my curves quite well. Rinsing my mouth with some mouthwash and finger-combing my hair, I slid in to the g-string, took a deep breath, and came out of the bathroom.

“You were right my dear…it is breathtaking,” Mycroft said. His voice was dark and seductive, washing over me and making my heart leap into my throat. “But where is the necklace, was it not to your liking?” he said with a frown.

“Oh, no, sir, it was beautiful … I just hoped that you could…assist me…” Handing him the gold chain I turned around and lifted my hair out of his way. I felt the cold stone rest right in the hollow of my throat as Mycroft hooked the clasp. I could feel his warm fingers brush across my neck and then down between my shoulder blades, sending chills all through me. Dropping my hair I turned to face him.

“Thank you sir,” I said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and turned just enough for my kiss to land on his full lips. My whole body melted into him as his mouth opened and his hot tongue began to devour me.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

That was the first night that Mycroft and I were together as lovers. Since then he has surprised me with a wealth of lingerie, jewelry, and once or twice, a naughty sex toy. Each gift was shown off in the soft glow of his office after hours and was quickly removed or packed away as we embraced each other. 

The night of our official 15 years together I was locking up the office before we were to depart for dinner, when I heard the security door hiss open. Mycroft stepped out looking smart as usual in a beautiful grey silk shirt and black pinstripe suit. The jacket was draped over his arm and he had removed his tie. The man looked delicious; I nearly stumbled getting back to my desk trying to avoid gawking at him. A throaty laugh told me that I was completely unsuccessful in that endeavor.

“Anthea, would you like to open your gift now or after dinner?” he asked, walking over to me.

“Well, sir…if I open it now, it might make dinner a little more…interesting.” I had figured it was to be some lacy number, so wearing it for him while in public might up the ante a bit.

“Hm…as you wish my dear.” He looped his arm in mine and took me through the door to his office.

“I put your gift in the washroom, please feel free to open it, but we have reservations at 8, so be quite quick.” Kissing me on the cheek, he taps my arse briefly pushing me towards the bathroom door. ”Off you go”.

Sliding through the bathroom door, I closed it and turned on the lights, and nearly jumped out of my skin. Leaning against the vanity, looking more attractive than my own memory recalled, was Greg.

“Jesus Chr— _damn_ …” My voice went from surprise to desire upon seeing him stand before me. He had on a burgundy silk shirt and plain black suit, no tie, and a small red bow was pinned to his lapel. He looked absolutely stunning. His expression was at first apprehensive and then upon my reaction his features brightened and a wicked grin crawled across his mouth.

Licking his lips, he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, grazing my ear and whispered: “Happy anniversary, Anthea.” My knees nearly went out from under me at the sound of that voice, the way his breath teased my flesh, _god_ \-- the way he smelled. It was all too much. His strong arm wrapped around me and he lightly kissed the side of my neck.  The vision of him slowly tugging on his beautiful prick, the sounds of his moans, the way he looked at me when he came overwhelmed me. A sharp knock on the door pulled me regretfully from my memories. Mycroft opened the door and peered in, “I see you have found your gift. Lovely, hm? And you may open it…after dinner. But we must be on our way now.”

Pulling myself together I turned from his grasp and walked up to Mycroft, wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. My passion and desire welling up from my mouth into his as my tongue teased and taunted him. Greg’s hand slowly slid down my back and around my hip pulling me from Mycroft’s embrace. “We have to go,” he said against my ear, “We will be late for dinner…and you _will_ need your strength.”

Letting out a shuddering sigh I walked past Mycroft and out to my desk to get my things. My legs were shaking and I could feel the desire pooling between them. How I was supposed to get through a meal knowing what was waiting for me later? It was unfathomable. And here I thought I would be torturing Mycroft through dinner.

Dinner was excellent, of course. We were shown to a very private room where Greg, Mycroft, and I enjoyed some good conversation and food. It was a rather abrupt change of gears. But I couldn’t expect Mycroft to try anything as crass as a quick grope under the table. He was, as always, the perfect gentleman. I was positioned between the two men and snuggled in the center of a cozy wrap-around booth. When it came time for dessert, we each ordered chocolate mousse and coffee, Greg at that point decided that enough…was enough. As soon as the waiter departed with our orders his hand slid straight to my thigh. The warmth of his touch sent heat straight through my body, and a blush crept up my chest and face.

“Now...Greg… not in public, darling… we don’t want to embarrass our special guest do we?” Mycroft’s voice was dripping with desire and the sound of it drew goose bumps across my arms. Greg’s palm slid slow circles atop my thigh as I felt Mycroft drag a finger around my hip to rest atop my other thigh. The two men were doing their level best to maintain the atmosphere of elegance above the table, but beneath it their hands were moving slowly towards my inner thighs.

“Mycroft, I think you know me well enough by now to realize that embarrassment doesn’t come easily to me,” I said with just a hint of dare.

“You here that Myc? I think we have been presented with a rather delicious challenge. We will have to see exactly how _hard_ it is to embarrass her,” Greg whispered against my ear, his hand sliding down to my knee to slip just under the hem of my dress, then slowly back up again. Mycroft pinched the fabric that had parted in the wake of Greg’s hand, pulling it up just high enough into my lap to reveal just the top of my thighs. Thankfully the table cloth was long enough to be draped over me, hiding my flesh from the waiter’s imminent arrival.

Without pause, the desserts were set before us and our coffee served. Greg’s hand didn’t budge from my leg as he thanked the man who then quickly departed. In the darkness of our private room huddled into an oversized booth we were, for the most part, alone. Mycroft had arranged it in such a way that this was to be the plan all along. The moment the door closed behind the waiter, Mycroft gripped my thigh and pulled it towards him, spreading my legs further apart. Arching my back a bit, I slide my arse towards the edge of the booth, allowing my legs to fall against the men. Taking a bit of initiative, I slid my left leg atop Greg’s right and hooked my foot under his left knee giving him every indication of my … interest. I smiled wickedly at him then tucked into my mousse. Mycroft found this to be so wonderfully sensual that he actually let out a low moan as his left hand pulled the fabric of my dress up higher to reveal my complete lack of panties. It was my anniversary after all…why the hell not?

“ _Damn, Anthea_ …do you have any idea what you’re doing to me here?” Greg whispered breathlessly, while adjusting himself with his other hand.

“You should really _taste_ the mousse Greg…it’s absolutely _divine_ …,” I said, holding out my spoon to his lips. Leaning forward a bit, I could feel his hand grip my leg as his pinky brushed against my folds. Watching him was killing me as he slowly slid the spoon into his mouth, all the while staring deep into my eyes. The lust in my gaze must have been overwhelming, because Greg’s lids became very heavy and as I withdrew the spoon the way he licked those full lips was the most obscene thing I had ever seen. A desire-filled jolt went down between my legs as I watched him slowly run his tongue over those full lips. Putting the spoon down with all the grace I could muster at that point, I turned to Mycroft who could see the whole display and was obviously having a difficult time restraining himself. His eyes were dark with desire, a sheen of sweat had broken out on his pale brow and upper lip, and his hand clenched my thigh, pulling me further apart. I reached down under the table cloth and ran the tips of my fingers of the slight bulge in his trousers.  He gave no outward acknowledgement of my touch with the exception of a deep sigh, as though he had been waiting all night for someone to touch him.

Leaning towards my neck, I could feel Greg’s breath dance across my flesh. His tongue darted out and slid up my neck to curl around my earlobe. “You should finish your mousse…,”he said. Then he bit down on my lobe, pulling a soft moan from me as I locked eyes with Mycroft. Turning my back to Greg, my hand rested upon Mycroft’s thickening manhood and I felt him twitch beneath the soft silk. God, how I wanted these men; they were making me insane with desire. I could feel myself becoming embarrassingly moist and my whole body started to tremble with my lust for them. Pulling himself together, Mycroft leaned in and took my dessert spoon, dipped it into the mousse and slowly brought it to my lips. Just as my mouth accepted the spoonful, Greg wrapped an arm around my hip and drove two talented fingers deep inside me. I softly held Mycroft’s wrist as the spoon slid out of my mouth and the wet chocolate danced across my tongue. I barely had time to swallow the sweet mouthful before Greg began to stroke my g-spot with his firm fingers and Mycroft dove into my mouth, hungry and driven, his tongue lapping away all traces of the dessert. I moaned deeply into Mycroft as my hips started to rock with Greg’s thrusts. Greg’s mouth was against my flesh, kissing and sucking across my shoulder, biting and nibbling up my neck.

“ _God_ …you’re so tight…so warm and soft…I can feel you throbbing against my hand, your clit screaming for attention… _not … just…yet_ …,” Greg growled. At this point I was moaning into Mycroft’s mouth, rubbing his hard cock through his trousers, watching him come apart at the sounds of Greg’s words, and feeling myself unravel at his torture.

 “I am going to have you screaming before I will even touch your clit, luv…My fingers aren’t good enough for that… _I want taste you_ …feel you swell against my tongue…pull screams of my name from that gorgeous body as I watch you writhe and buck against my mouth,” said Greg.

Feeling Mycroft moan into me I sped up on his crotch as Greg dove deeper into me. Soft moans escaped from between our kiss, filling the room with our desire. I was so close to coming it was torture, my hips bucked against Greg’s hand as he continued to whisper into my ear: “Make Myc come, Anthea…Make him soil his pants like a teenager, suck his tongue like you plan to suck that heavy prick… _hmm…Jesus_ …I can just imagine how his hard cock will look forced between those luscious lips…Your soft tongue lapping at him…tasting him…. _oh god_ ….make him come…. _NOW_!” Greg growled as he reached up my back and grabbed my hair. The moment his throaty voice growled, Greg twitched the fingers inside me just enough and tugged so hard on my hair he pulled my mouth away from Mycroft’s.

Our orgasm built and crashed as I moaned loudly into Mycroft neck. His hips were grinding against my palm and as I was hurdled over the edge. Mycroft let loose a growl that threw us both into orgasmic abyss.

I could feel warmth flood Mycroft’s trousers under my palm, as Greg slowly pulled his fingers from my body. Tugging my hair back, Greg pulled me across his chest and kissed me deep, his tongue exploring my mouth, passion over flowing from his lips. I went limp against him as I felt him moan deep into me.

Pulling from him, I saw him lick his lips and moan softly once more. His arm was stretched over my shoulder towards Mycroft and as I turned to look at my seductive employer, Greg bucked his hips against me. Mycroft had Greg’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as though they were coated in the sweetest of honey, moaning as I saw his tongue part Greg’s fingers, suggestively licking in between them. 

“ _Bloody…fuck…Myc_ ….” Greg moaned into me. I was completely transfixed on Mycroft’s mouth, his tongue wrapping around Greg’s fingers, sucking them deep between his lips. Looking into my eyes, he actually winked at me. The sight of Mycroft bloody Holmes winking was enough to draw loud moans from both Greg and me.

Pulling his fingers from Mycroft’s mouth, Greg pulled away from behind me, sat upright against the back of the booth again, shaking his head and breathing heavily.

“Sir, I do believe it is time for us to depart,” I said leaning over to Mycroft, “I think one of us is a bit uncomfortable at the moment.”

“Yes, dear, of course. Why don’t you take Greg to the car and make him more comfortable. I will join you momentarily.”  I rubbed my hand across Greg’s thigh. He came out of his daze and looked at me. His desire was overwhelming him and his face was a mask of tortured arousal.

“Come, Greg. Let’s see what we can do to help you feel more… _at ease_.” Running my hand over the rather substantial mound in his trousers, I allowed the desire to show on my face, my brow crinkling as I licked my lips and leaned in to lick his quickly.

 “Let’s go, Greg,” I whispered. He pulled away from me with a deep sigh, adjusted himself once more and stood, holding an arm out to me. Mycroft came around the table pulling him into a deep and unbelievably hot kiss. I could feel the want flow though me once more; the way those two grabbed and devoured each other was delicious. When they parted they both heaved a sigh, as though each kiss they shared meant everything to them. It was amazing to see my boss so happy with Greg and for a moment I felt like I was seeing something way too private; sharing something with them that I shouldn’t be blessed with. That was until they both turned and looked at me. Desire was very apparent in both of their eyes, and they looked me up and down without disguising their lust for me.

“ _Jesus,_ ” I whimpered as a strong shudder went through me. My whole body twitched and I grabbed Greg’s arm and pulled him towards the car.


	2. Silk and Leather

 

Falling into the lush back seat, Greg laid out across the leather. He watched me as I crawled in to the car and stretched on top of him. His arms wrapped tightly around me as my legs fell to straddle his hips. As we kissed deeply, I could feel him grind up into me, his clothed erection rubbing hard against my swollen clit. An obscene groan came from the both of us as I pulled from his grasp and slid to my knees on the floor board. Positioning myself between those strong thighs, I swiftly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped him, pulling down his trousers just enough to get at his beautiful prick. It seemed that Greg had something of a wild side and was wearing silky deep red trunk shorts that fit his toned legs and perfect cock so well it made my breath hitch. He repositioned himself at a better angle and propped his head up on the door. Looking down at my lust driven awe, he carded his fingers in my hair and said, “I wore them just for you…I was under the impression that you enjoyed the way silk feels against your lips.”

 My mind hadn’t wrapped around the situation quite yet, and I couldn’t take my eyes from the beautiful bulge encased in burgundy silk; it made my mouth water, my clit twitch, and every fiber of my being needed to taste this man. My pause seemed to stun him briefly as he reached to pull off his trunks, “Um…I can just tak—“

His self-conscious words brought my attention back to the task before me and I dove in, pushing his hands away from his waist. _God_ …he smelled absolutely divine. I felt him relax under me as I drew my mouth and tongue over the hot fabric, teasing under his firm balls, breathing heavily on the creases of his thighs and then slowly licking the fabric up his thick manhood. His hands had moved into my hair, not pushing or guiding, just holding my hair away from my face. Looking up at him, I nearly came. His chocolate eyes were filled with longing and need. His lips were parted just enough to add a softness to his yearning features. When my eyes locked on his, my tongue had just reached the tip of his swollen cock and I saw his eyelids flutter. A crease formed between his eyebrows and he moaned. It was unlike the other groans I had heard; it was perfect and beautiful: an appeal for me to stop torturing him and take him.

I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Greg at that moment. I wanted him to have his way with me -- and for me to have my way with him. Even my interest in Mycroft hadn’t been this compelling; it was both exhilarating and terrifying. But, I couldn’t delay any more. I needed to taste him and have that perfect prick in my mouth. I pulled his trucks down and hooked them under his balls. I dove right in: taking Greg all the way down my throat and swallowing around him. As my throat gripped him I took in the beauty that was his surprised groan as his head tilted back, his mouth gaping and his eyes screwed shut. His cock became impossibly hard and with only two more bows to the shrine that was this man, he came loud and hard down my throat. Sucking him dry, he half moaned and half whimpered, “Jesus _….bleeding…Christ_! _Holy…Hell_ ….Mycroft…didn’t _….Jesus_ ….!”

I helped him into his pants and trousers again. I climbed up on the seat between his parted thighs and just laid against his heaving chest. After he got his breath back, he pushed me off of him so he could sit up a bit more. Getting comfortable, he held his arm out and pulled me hard against him, kissing my hairline and running his fingers along my shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around my hip, our legs tangled together while we relaxed in the warmth of each other.

“I take it Mycroft decided for it to be a surprise then?” I said looking at him with a wicked grin.

It took him a second to collect his thoughts but then he laughed and said, “Well…even if he had told me that you could do that, I wouldn’t have believed him. You have ruined me for every other blowjob I may receive… even Mycroft can--. _Jesus_!”

Greg trembled and his body gripped me harder. For the first time in my life I actually felt a stab of regret. Not at pleasing Greg -- that was top notch -- but at the fact that I still wanted more: more than just tonight with him. ‘Jesus, Anthea…you want your bosses bisexual boyfriend. That will work out well for your career,’ I thought to myself. But, I suppose if tonight is all I have, then I had better make it count. Just then the door opened and Mycroft climbed in, sitting in the seat across from us. As the car lurched away from the restaurant, Mycroft just smiled knowingly at us.

“I see you found another of Anthea’s hidden talents. Quite amazing isn’t she?” Mycroft said warmly.

“ _God_. Mycroft…are you sure that I am supposed to be a gift for her? It seems a bit more the other way around, yeah?”

As I tried to slide to the other end of the seat, Greg pulled me hard back into him. “No you don’t. You are staying right here for the rest of the night. I don’t want you any further away from me than this.”

I was suddenly overwhelmed with the gravity of the situation. Relaxing into his arms again, I couldn’t bring myself to look at either of them. I had never felt so many emotions at one time. I was completely overwhelmed. I was sad, but exhilarated; I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to maintain objectivity when around Greg after tonight. Every thought that went through my brain must have been apparent on my face, because Greg placed his hand on the side of my neck and tilted my head towards his. His lips danced across mine. His mouth was warm and sweet and his kiss was full of a tenderness that took me completely off guard. I pushed away from him and launched myself across the car, tugging down my dress as I tried to maintain my calm exterior. My mind was shouting at me to either leap from the car and never look back or throw myself at Mycroft’s mercy and hope for a transfer.

I just couldn’t do it. I don’t know what came over me. It was supposed to just be sex! Like it had always been with Mycroft. But with Greg’s arms around me… I felt a desire that I wasn’t prepared for: I wanted to sleep in his arms and hug him when he had a bad day and... _GOD, what the bloody fuck is happening to me!?_

Lost in my own meltdown I didn’t notice that Mycroft had knelt in front of me and was wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pulling me towards him. My whole body was trembling. I was dangerously close to blurting out all of my wildly inappropriate desires for Greg if I didn’t do something. So I hugged Mycroft back and pulled away.

            “Thank you for such a lovely evening and…gift, sir. But we should really discuss your meeting tomorrow wi—“ I was cut off as the tips of Mycroft’s soft fingers rested against my lips. I could feel Greg sliding close; he wrapped an arm around me and held me tight. Mycroft pulled his hand away and kissed me softly.

            “Anthea, my dear…this one night wasn’t your gift. Yes, Greg had a fantasy that involved me watching the two of you, but that was just a ploy to get you here and open enough to hopefully realize what you have been trying to hide from yourself. Greg himself is your gift. It would seem that I have known about your desire for him a lot longer than you have…as is obvious by your… _surprise_.” Smiling warmly, he kissed my forehead and continued.

“Greg and I decided long ago that there were desires on both of our parts that couldn’t be quenched by one another. When it became obvious to me that Greg was harboring a bit more than sexual desire for you, I proposed an agreement. I knew you were interested in him. And as he began to spend more time in the office, it was obvious that he wanted you as well. Yes, of course, it was purely sexual at first. But I saw the way you looked at him when he had bad days or if I had to cancel. For the first time I saw actual…kindness in your eyes when you looked at him. The same way you look at me when you think I don’t see you. For 15 years you have been such a solitary beauty. I know that the job doesn’t accommodate love easily, but I think it time you allowed yourself the chance.”

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out. Was I really this transparent? Mycroft leaned forward and kissed me deeply; passion and…what could only be love poured from his every touch. It was like a flood that he had turned on: all of a sudden his whole body screamed affection to me, not just passion or desire, but true adoration. I could feel Greg’s hand on my back rubbing soft circles between my shoulder blades. When we pulled apart I could see Greg’s arm was around Mycroft as well. Greg pulled me to him and wrapped me in his protective arms, kissing my temple as Mycroft slid onto the seat next to me.

            “We fit perfectly, the three of us,” continued Mycroft, “Whom do I trust with my life? My every need and care in the world? My secrets?—You, my dear. Greg is most dear to me as well and it would be our honor, my dear, if you would consider being more involved in our lives together -- in whatever way you feel comfortable, of course.”

            I was stunned into silence. I could barely breathe and was totally at a loss for what Mycroft was really asking me. Greg squeezed me tight again, taking one of my shaking hands in his. He said, “We are asking you to be a part of our relationship, gorgeous. You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman: fierce, sexy, and smart. Mycroft is everything I could ever want in a man. And yes, I want to have my cake and eat it too. I want the both of you every day, for the rest of ever…or until you realize that I am not as polished as you two are, and you cut me loose. I know it’s a bit much to think about tonight, so why don’t you sleep on it and we can discuss it—“

            “Yes…,” I whispered. I had spent too many years avoiding love because it would hurt my career, now it would seem that they can go hand in hand, and I couldn’t let that get away. A bit louder, I said, “Yes, of course. As long as I can have both of you… I will be perfectly happy.”

            I could sense Greg’s heartbeat increase as his breath hitched. Mycroft allowed a look of pure glee spread across his face for a brief second before leaning over me and kissing Greg deeply. He then lowered his head to me, his lips barely touching mine, before diving in. I pulled him on top of me driving my tongue deep into his warm mouth. I could feel Greg under me beginning to swell as he held both of us. It was perfection: Mycroft’s soft lips filling my whole body with warmth while Greg’s breath on my neck and soft kisses along my flesh calmed my concerns. I relaxed between them and felt the wave wash over me.

            “Splendid!” Mycroft whispered into my lips.


	3. Given and Received

 

            The silence of the car was so comforting, if not for the heavy cloud of lust in the air, sleep would have easily shrouded the three of us. As the car came to a halt, I expected to be taken back to the office, but instead the door opened to the impressive building that houses Mycroft’s flat. I had been here numerous times of course, but never as a… guest. It was somewhat overwhelming for me as Greg climbed from the car and took my arm, Mycroft leading the way.

            The sounds of our hard shoes clicking on the marble was deafening. Our newly decided bond was still echoing through my head as I felt Greg’s arm wrap protectively around my waist. Taking a deep breath I felt the tension drain from me. If they both wanted me, and Mycroft had given Greg and I his blessing and encouragement, I suppose it was going to be acceptable to not have to brick up my heart’s desire. It was almost freeing to feel suddenly capable of such emotion. Looking up into Greg’s eyes as the lift slid to the top floor, I felt affection and tenderness wrap around me like a blanket. Pulling me into a sweet kiss, he held me close, but it wasn’t like our other shared kisses; it was pliant and chaste, soft and tender. The ice in which I had long ago encased my heart was cracking under the weight of his compassion. Pulling apart at the sound of the door, I looked towards Mycroft who was leaning against the wall across from us. His eyes were bursting with emotion, unshed tears momentarily danced along his lashes. He looked at Greg and me as though we were lovers from a previous life and had just now found one another…all at his hand. The devotion and _care_ behind those steely eyes was irresistible.

Greg and I both moved towards him at the same time, wrapping him in our arms. Greg was softly kissing his hair while I took in those pouty lips. With a shaking sigh he melted into me. Greg held him up as our tongues said everything our voices weren’t capable of. Raw and ragged, our breathing became heavy and soft moans filled the lift. Pulling back from them both, I took Mycroft’s hand and stepped from the lift into the flat as his… _lover_ …the word bringing a smile to my face. I turned to look for my men and I was quickly pulled into Greg’s tight embrace. Passion overwhelmed him as his hands pulled me tight against his firm body. His lips caressed my shoulder, sliding up my neck and resting just below my ear. Mycroft’s grip on my hand stayed firm, as he walked around Greg’s body, pulling my hand around Greg to drape it across Greg’s firm shoulder.

“I have waited so long for this… _for you_ …,” Greg sighed and brought his lips to mine kissing me so deeply my knees go weak and I am instantly wet and trembling with need. My whole body vibrated at his touch: his tongue licked at mine warm and soft as his hands ran down my back, just over my arse, and then he pulled me up by my thighs. My legs wrapped around him as he leaned my weight up against the wall. I could vaguely hear Mycroft walking towards us. Greg’s lips were pulled away from mine. My eyes opened slowly, lost in my own arousal as I was.  Mycroft was tugging Greg’s head back by his hair and licking up the side of his neck.

“ _Patience_ Gregory… you have all night to ravage her. And the rest of our lives if you wish it. But for now… Let’s get a bit more comfortable shall we?” Releasing his hold on Greg’s hair, his head tilted back towards me, a seductive smile spreading across his features and he loosened his hold on my hips, lowering me to the floor. My legs were weak and trembling but with as much grace as I had I followed Mycroft and Greg into the luxurious bedroom.

Situated against the wall beneath floor to ceiling windows was a very soft-looking king size bed. A desk of dark wood lined the left wall with various computer screens flickering.

Mycroft shed his jacket and vest and walked into the cavernous closet. I took a seat in the plush leather computer chair that was in front of the desk. Greg followed Mycroft out of sight into the closet and I heard the soft whispers of their voices and the sounds of zippers and clothing hitting the wood floors. My body was still vibrating with need, but as I pulled off my shoes and curled up in the chair, I was oddly… content.

I rested my head on the side of the chair. I took a moment to just… breathe. I remembered of all the times I saw Greg stride into the office, winking or smiling in my direction but completely oblivious to my heart’s flutter -- the yearning in my soul -- at the sight of him. It had been slowly killing me to see this man nearly every day and know that no matter the reason, I could never have him. Being denied the men I have wanted hadn’t sat well with me in the past, and thankfully had only happened twice… Well…once now. A smile of smug satisfaction flickered across my features.

My eyes drifted closed at the relief I now felt; knowing that I will never have to sit idly by and watch as that beautiful man had to be stood up due to _minor_ government issues again. I might be Mycroft’s assistant, but when he gets called away for whatever catastrophe that might be plaguing the nation, I was always the one left behind to manage things.

Now, I wouldn’t have to send Greg on his way, with those broken, sad, yet understanding eyes tearing at my heart. I was now free to kiss Greg’s wounds and take him in my arms when Mycroft wasn’t able.  As the image of my arms wrapped around him floated in my head, I felt sleep gnawing at me and sank deeper into the chair.

“Mycroft…we are going to need some coffee in here I think…”

“Why… _ah_ …well then…why don’t you wake her up, darling, and I will see about the coffee”.

A feeling of warmth crawled up my toes, to my ankle and calf as I felt firm hands mold and press at my leg. Jerking awake, I pulled my leg towards my body and spun out of the chair to my feet, backing away subconsciously from Greg.

“Whoa…whoa…calm down sunshine. It’s just me. You’re safe, you’re fine…” Greg said, walking slowly towards me. A blush of embarrassment flooded my flesh as I cleared my throat and tried to explain my reaction.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep…” I managed, scolding myself and finding that I couldn’t look at him in my humiliation “Um… I’m sorry Greg.  I don’t usually…fall asleep…or wake up to….” I tried to laugh off my embarrassment and anxiety. Greg took me into his arms and kissed my cheek softly.

“No worries, luv. You don’t exactly work in an environment that allows you to be vulnerable. But I take it as a complement, despite the obvious defense maneuvers at a foot rub.”

My eyes made contact with his and once he winked at me and gave me that gorgeous smile, I was no longer capable of anything but lust and adoration for this man. Pulling his face to mine, I immediately drove my tongue between those soft lips. I could feel a moan begin in his chest before my hands reach around his body and I felt…skin.

I had to see this. I stepped back and away from him. Greg was shirtless, his trousers and buckle undone but still riding low on his hips. Those delicious burgundy silk trunks were peeking from beneath his black trousers. His body was absolutely perfect: strong muscles in his arms and broad shoulders, defined chest and the faintest hint of a six pack with a softness that just longed to be touched. I was frozen just staring at his body, not able to breathe or to think. The only thing I could do was reach for him and pull him to me.

His arms wrapped around me as we slid together. His lips found mine and took me with such hunger it made me even hotter for him. Lifting me up, he spun us around and laid us on the bed. My legs spread and he nestled between them, his chest pressed against mine, the weight of his body squeezing me into the duvet.

As he settled between my thighs, I could feel his hard length press against my hip. God, how I wanted him inside me; I could hardly bear to have him so close and yet so far away. Shifting a bit, he slid perfectly between my legs, his heavy manhood pressing at the moist apex of my arousal. The hunger within me screamed with relief at the pressure of his body. A heavy sigh escaped from between our fevered kiss. Rising up on his elbows he looked down at me with more desire than I had seen in any lover. Flashing back to his eyes that night on the computer, they were full of lust of course, but not as intense as his gaze was now. A chill crept up my spine briefly before he ducked down and quickly dipped the tip of his tongue against my top lip. But then his features went devious; a seductive grin painted his mouth and he rose off the bed.        

Abruptly I sat up, hoping that his plan was to remo-…yes…thank you.  I watched as Greg stood and slid his trousers over his hips and stepped out of them. My knees dangled over the edge of the bed as I leaned back on my palms, taking in the true beauty of this man. The burgundy trunks sat low on his hips, accentuating the strength in his thighs and leaving no mystery whatsoever to the erection hiding beneath. The combination of his body, those sinful trunks, and the look in his eyes made my whole being cry with need.

Easing off the bed, maintaining eye contact, despite how much I wanted to look away, I slid my dress from my shoulders. It was not planned of course, but the bra I had chosen to wear that night matched Greg’s trunks perfectly: red satin covered in black lace with a small red stone nestled between my breasts. I had decided early in the night to _forget_ the matching thong that completed the ensemble. But judging by Greg’s hungry gaze, they were not missed. Returning Greg’s devious stare, I reached behind my back to unhook my bra, but Greg leaned in quickly to still my hands.

“Not… just...yet…” he breathed into my ear, before pressing me back onto the bed once again. Sliding further back, laying properly on the bed, my head rested on the lush pillows.  I watched as Greg slowly crawled up the mattress to hover over me once more. I could feel the heat from his body against me -- even though his skin was not touching mine. It was maddening how close he was just looking deep into my eyes. We had yet to lose eye contact, save for his breathy words in my ear, and the intensity was building. Sliding one of my legs out from between his knees, I hooked my ankle over his hips and pull him down to me; quickly he slides himself between my legs.  His hips slowly resting against mine, his silk encased cock presses between my lower lips. I dragged my hands up his lower back, my nails grazing his flesh up to his shoulder. I carded my hand through his silvery hair and pulled his mouth to mine. Just as our lips met, I thought: ‘Finally’.

He paused. Just as I was about to shut my eyes, they sprang back open… oh god…I said that out loud…

Greg’s eyes went from hungry lust to … amazement. All of a sudden I felt very naked and open. It’s not all together comfortable and I began to shift under him. He laid his weight on me fully, keeping me still, and forcing out a moan in the process. His lips slid up the side of my neck and as I felt his breath against my ear. I began to relax.

I wrapped my arms around him again: my hands along his back and in his hair. I felt him take a breath and then his throaty voice said, “My thoughts exactly, luv.”

 My back arched into him as my skin broke out in goose bumps at both his voice and admission. This was all too much…I can’t think, I can’t breathe… I have never in my life _wanted_ as much as I do at this moment; and now it’s here and I can’t…

Greg could feel me tense up and get lost in my head once again, so he slid down a bit and softly sinks his teeth into my neck, just where it meets my shoulder. Moaning embarrassingly loud, I wrapped both legs around his waist and felt him grind into me. Jesus…I love those trunks…but enough is enough! Sliding my hands down his strong back as he bit and sucked on my flesh, I pushed the waist band down, grabbing handfuls of his perfect arse. I could feel him chuckle against me, and he rose up on his knees and freed that delicious manhood, sliding his trunks down his thighs and wiggling out of them. Reaching down my body, his hands slid up my legs to rest on the inside of my thighs.

Watching his eyes examine my most delicate area was the most arousing thing I had seen in a lover. He looked upon my folds as though they held the answers to all of his life’s questions. His warm gaze was so intense I could feel it ghosting over my smooth mound. He lasciviously licked his lips while moving his eyes up my body. The way his eyes met mine sent a flood of need through me and I could feel the moisture finally begin to slide over my skin. Greg’s gasp was all I needed to know that he had seen it as well.

“ _Bleeding Christ…_ I am going to have you screaming,” he whispered. With a wink and a seductive grin, he fell down between my thighs, grasping at my hips and sliding both arms under my legs. His mouth breathed heavily against the crease between my thigh and mound, as I moaned and spread wider for him.

Looking down was probably not the best idea if I wanted to make this last. His soft tongue slid from the crease of my thigh, up over the top of my mound, and just before he got to the middle, he met my gaze, winked, and extended his tongue just between my folds, teasing my clit. Just as the wanton groan escaped my body, his tongue was moving on to the other thigh.

I was about to slam my head down to the pillows in frustration when I heard a deep laugh from the other side of the bed. Jerking to my right I saw a mostly naked, very aroused Mycroft, reclined next to me. He was outside of my reach and watching -- just as he said he wanted to. His body was perfectly lit by the soft glow of the night lamps in the room. He was wearing the same damnable trunks, but in a perfect shade of deep blue. I wanted to touch him, to run my tongue along that silk so badly my mouth watered. He had never worn anything like that for me before; I can see that Greg was rubbing off on him a bit. Giggling a bit at my accidental and very cheap pun, I watched Mycroft smile deeply.

“Very cute darling,” he whispered to me. He was looking in my eyes with such care and love that I was immediately drawn into them, distracted by their endless beauty. Until  I felt a hot, perfectly positioned tongue dive between my folds and spread me wide.

“ _Oh…Jesus….Fuck….”_ I barely screamed as Greg’s tongue did unbelievable things to my aching clit. As I bucked against him, he reached around my hips and held me tight against his mouth. His eyes were closed, but the expression on his face was of such serenity that it made my heart hurt. I had but a second to consider this before his apparently lengthy tongue slowly invaded me. I arched my back and threw my head against the pillow. I closed my eyes and just _felt him_.

“He is devilishly good with that tongue, isn’t he my dear?… So long and soft…,”Mycroft’s voice was right in my ear, teasing me further with his dirty tone.

My hands found one of Greg’s hands and one of Mycroft’s and our fingers linked as he continued to take me apart one breathy moan and soft lick at a time. As Greg’s tongue gained confidence and pressure I could feel the orgasm slowly warm me from the base of my spine all the way up. Rocking slowly against him, I felt one of his hands brush against me as his lips sucked on my hard clit. Immediately, three of Greg’s thick fingers dove into me, teasing my g-spot while his mouth quickly brought me to a shattering orgasm.

“OhGod-- _ohgodohgod_ … _GREG_ …yesyesyesyesyes!” I screamed. Writhing and arching my back as Greg softly sucks on my clit, the orgasm shot down my body, straight through my convulsing cunt and into Greg. He moaned against me as I felt him continue to massage me from the inside, his tongue lightly lapping the juices away from me as I fell to the duvet, breathing heavily and completely wrecked.

After the colors in the room returned to normal and my breathing became a bit more relaxed, I licked my lips and tried to speak, but I was immediately silenced by the soft passionate lips of… Mycroft. It took me a second, but Mycroft’s kiss was always very chaste at first, as if he might break me. Then the passion overwhelmed him and his tongue parted my lips as his hands pulled my mouth tighter against him. His hands held the side of my face and back of my skull to him, Greg’s deft fingers slid slowly from my body and his firm chest slithered up against my own. While Mycroft and I continue to kiss, Greg reached under me and unhooked my bra, pulling it from my shoulders. A deep gasp filled the room as he dropped my bra and cupped both breasts softly.

Mycroft smiled into the kiss we shared. Pulling back, I whispered, “Didn’t mention that to him either, hm?”

Lying back, I took in Greg’s expression. I could hear Mycroft nearly giggling next to me and it caused me to break out into a cheeky grin. Greg’s length was pressed against my thigh. His angle was off from unhooking my bra, which I removed and sent to the floor. Greg immediately dove right back in, cupping each breast and lightly thumbing around the nipple.  The look of wonder in his eyes was breath taking, as he leaned in to take one silver studded nipple into his warm mouth. I could feel his tongue swipe over the firm metal and soft flesh as his prick suddenly became harder and he moaned around me.

“Anthea my dear, I think Greg approves of your… adornments,” Mycroft said as he softly tugged on the silver and diamond barbell I had through my right nipple. I closed my eyes as the men teased and taunted my nipples. Greg’s length rubbed against my tortured clit. Such sweet pain shot through me as the head of his cock slid against my opening. I tried to move my hips just enough to get Greg inside of me, but he was not allowing it, lost in the exploration of my pierced nipples.

If it didn’t feel so bloody good I would have had to laugh, but he was really, _really_ enjoying himself. Sliding his mouth over to the right nipple he all but bit Mycroft’s hand away so he could take that one in his mouth as well, while he tweaked and fingered the other.

“Jesus...Greg… _please_ …,” I whined as I arched into him, trying to pull his needy mouth away by tugging on those silver stands. Slowly he lifted his mouth just far enough away to tease me with the tip of his tongue. As our eyes meet, he rocked his hips and dove fully into me. Dragging his tongue up my shoulder and to my mouth, he kissed me deeply as his hard cock spread me wider. Our loud moans dissolved into each other as he drove himself harder into me. My hands wrapped around his head as my body clenched around his manhood. The slide of his prick inside me is breathtaking; he reached around and held onto my shoulders, all the while not breaking our passionate kiss. He proceeded to snap his hips, fucking me so hard that each thrust shook the bed. Our mouths broke apart briefly to fill the room with our moans and growls. He felt so good inside me that the moment our eyes met I was coming hard all around him. I arched into him and threw my head back screaming his name, as he slowed his thrusts a bit, dragging out my orgasm as long as possible. The moment the clenching stopped he snapped his hips hard and went all the way to the hilt once more, dragging nearly all the way out, the motion bringing my body to orgasm once more. If I could have breathed or managed to think I would have been impressed, but since I was lost in all that is Greg the only thought I had was: “Ohgodyespleasemore!”

Mycroft reached under my head and grabbed a handful of hair and began to tug softly on it, while Greg maintained his maddening slide into my body. Leaning over me, Greg looked into my eyes, lustful and dark, and moaned deeply as he sank all the way back in.   
            “Oh, god…Anthea…come for me again…once more, luv…,” Greg moaned to me.

Jesus Christ is he fucking kidding?! Just as I began to laugh at this, Mycroft leaned in to my ear and began to fuck my mind while Greg ravaged my body.

“Oh, you’ve got to show him, Anthea. He wants so badly to see you come again. I want to watch as your soft body clenches around that hard cock. I want to see as you cover him with your juices. I know you’re close…it’s been so long since you’ve allowed yourself to truly come…you know how I love it…Greg will as well… _oh god…Anthea_ …my darling…please let me watch…” Mycroft’s voice went straight to my clit, begging and pleading for me to let go. It had been a while since I had shut off my abilities to squirt…it could just be so very embarrassing… but Jesus...it felt better than any orgasm I have ever had. As I looked into Mycroft’s pleading eyes I gave a slight nod, then lay back and relaxed. I felt Greg’s hands grab my hips and lift me up just a bit as Mycroft slid a pillow under my arse.  Oh fuck… Mycroft told him…

Placing my legs around Greg’s waist, I arched somewhat away from him, letting each strong thrust hit my g-spot perfectly. I could feel it begin to tickle each time Greg’s thick cock slid against it, drawing the orgasm from me, pumping the come literally from my body.  As I felt the burn of climax begin, Mycroft slid two fingers against my clit while he took my right nipple into his mouth. Just one look at Greg’s sweat-covered chest, his muscles flexing and relaxing as he pushes me to orgasm, was all it took to trigger the flood between my legs. Grabbing hold of the sheets I screamed and growled as my body pumped clear fluid over Greg’s cock. I felt him shudder as his rhythm faltered a bit then he began to fuck me with such abandon that I came again, not as deeply, thankfully, but the final climax allowed a bit more lubrication to leak from my body, throwing Greg over the edge into orgasmic abandon.

I heard Greg’s growls get louder and blend with deep moans. I felt Mycroft’s arm tense. I glanced over at him; he was feverishly pulling himself off: his pale hand sliding swiftly over his deep pink cock. As Greg fell on top of me, I took him in my arms and leaned in to lick the shell of Mycroft’s ear. My breath is all it took before Mycroft was snapping his hips off the bed, fucking his own hand and coming copiously over his pale fingers and onto his chest. The three of us were completely and totally spent, heavy breath and soft moans filled the room as Greg began to pull from my body, all three of us moan when he is finally free of my convulsing hold. As he climbed from the bed, Mycroft rose up and got a tissue to clean himself off. Greg returned with a warm wet flannel and began to clean my thighs and over-sensitive mound. I smiled up at him. I saw that look of reverie in his warm eyes once more. I wiggled up towards the headboard and pushed the duvet to the floor, crawling under the warm blankets. Greg dropped the flannel to the floor with the duvet and slid up the bed to lie next to me, pulling me into his arms.

“That was fucking phenomenal luv…I have always wanted to know a woman that could do that…. _Jesus, Anthea_ … how do you even exist?!” Greg said softly and breathlessly while I curled into his broad chest, my head on his shoulder. Smiling into his flesh I felt Mycroft nuzzle up close behind me, his head resting on my shoulder to look down at Greg.

“She doesn’t…actually…,” Mycroft said with a gleam in his eyes.

I leaned over to allow Mycroft to slide on top of me. I felt his weight warm and calming over me. My post-coital eyes take in the beauty of Mycroft’s soft lips kissing Greg deeply. Then he turned to kiss me in the same fashion. We all cuddle together under the blanket. Just before sleep takes me prisoner, I think… ‘Wow...Greg Lestrade…sex god…I really should’ve seen that coming.’  With just the hint of volume I feel Mycroft whisper into my hair: ”Yes, my dear…you _really_ should have. Happy Anniversary.”

 

_**There will be one last part to the Anthea’s Assignments Trilogy; called Blue Birthday. It takes place a month or two after this one and I have included a small tid bit to keep you interested. It’s already written, being beta-ed now**._

_Untying the ribbons, I lift the lid of the box and see two rather large, but slightly different glass dildoes. “whoa…” I whisper to the empty room. Picking up the red one first it is about 10 inches in length, 8 of that being the penis itself, done in perfect detail but in hand blown glass in shades of deep reds and copper. A wide piece comes off just at the base of the shaft, appearing to be a flower petal with a pointed tip. Wrapping my hand around the length of the shaft and looking at it head on I gasp. ‘oh…my… its…Greg!’_


End file.
